


goodbye to a world

by orphan_account



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death, Lots of Crying, M/M, Maybe a bit of fluff, Songfic, Tall buildings, apocalypse!baekmin... spicy, based on goodbye to a world by porter robinson, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: thank you, i’ll say goodbye soonthough it’s the end of the world, don’t blame yourself nowand if it’s true, i will surround youand give life to a world that’s our own





	goodbye to a world

_thank you_

_i’ll say goodbye soon_

_though it’s the end of the world, don’t blame yourself now_

_and if it’s true, i will surround you_

_and give life to a world that’s our own_

 

 

_twenty-two minutes_

 

dongho panted heavily as he finally reached the rooftop of the abandoned skyscraper that he had spent what seemed like hours climbing. the elevator was broken of course, there hadn’t been electricity in the city for a long time now. he bent down, resting his arms on his thighs, when he suddenly felt an enormous tremor flow through the ground.

 

_twenty minutes_

 

_ah,_ dongho thought. _it had already started_.

he stood up straight and took in the scenery around him. the sky had changed from the deep spilled-wine red that it was when he last looked up from the stairwell, and was now more akin to a vivid electric purple. the clouds had begun to spiral angrily around the city, as was predicted. the air was staticky, and dongho could feel his arm hairs raising to stand on end. he could barely hear his own breathing over the cacophonous thunder cracks that seemed to be splitting the fragile earth apart with their every crash.

he had a good vantage point of the scene unfolding in front of him from the 121st floor rooftop. most people had already fled the city, in denial of the fact that the imminent events would still be able to reach them there. there was outrage when the announcement was made, of course; people saying it must be a hoax, that _surely_ there must have been a mistake, that mother nature herself wouldn’t forsake us like _this_. 

 

_nineteen minutes_

 

“DONGHO!”

dongho turned to where the shout came from, the entrance to the stairwell he had just fought his way up. his eyes met a dishevelled, teary-eyed, hwang minhyun. the blond boy ran over to dongho, enveloping him in a chokingly tight embrace. 

“why are you still here? don’t you want to be safe? why are you like this? there’s barely any time l—“ minhyun spluttered, before breaking down into ragged sobs, clutching desperately to the back of dongho’s shirt as he buried his head in his chest.

“shhh… we’re ok minhyun-ah. we’re ok,” murmured dongho, barely audible over the chaos occurring around them.

“come on… let’s sit down, yeah?” he said, pulling away slightly from the still-crying man. 

dongho gently entwined their hands together, and smiled melancholily at minhyun as he led him towards the very edge of the teetering skyscraper they stood on top of. 

 

_fifteen minutes_

 

“how are you so calm?” whispered minhyun as he gazed blankly into the sky.

dongho gently leaned his head onto the other boy’s shoulder, relishing the warmth of his jacket. the wind had begun to pick up now, and it was whipping around them so quickly that dongho wouldn’t be surprised if they both fell from the precipice they were so carefully balanced on.

“i have you, don’t i?” he smiled. this elicited a pained groan from minhyun.

“even now, you’re still being cheesy? we’re going to die, kang dongho, and you still have the energy to be gross? i should have expected this, i mean h—”

 

_eleven minutes_

 

minhyun was cut off as dongho suddenly pulled him onto his lap.

he snaked his arms around minhyun’s waist, and leaned his face so close to minhyun’s that he could feel the other boy’s shaky breath on his cheekbones. 

“is it still cheesy if it’s true?” dongho murmured, his eyes taking in every detail of his boyfriend’s face.

 

he had always thought minhyun was the most beautiful, ethereal, godlike being on the planet, and would proudly exclaim this fact to everyone, much to minhyun’s embarrassment.

even now, as he scanned his eyes over his golden skin smudged with ash and dust, the bruises littered along his temple, his eyes, still swollen from crying, his usually delicate lips- now dry and crusted from the harsh winds, dongho felt that as long as minhyun was with him, he’d be just fine.

 

_nine minutes_

 

minhyun’s infectious laughter rang out loud, and dongho felt relief wash over him as he watched his boyfriend, feeling that maybe- just maybe -he had begun to make him feel okay again. 

“god i hate you…” laughed minhyun, his bleach-blond hair whipping around him as the raging storm intensified. he put his arms around dongho’s shoulders, and lowered his eyelids as he brought their lips together. 

“i hate you too babe,” said dongho, looking minhyun in the eyes as he pulled away to catch his breath.

lightning had begun to rain down from the sky around them, and the reality of the situation finally started to sink in to dongho’s mind.

 

_four minutes_

 

“minhyun…” he said, his voice turning serious. “whatever happens, just… stay with me, yeah? just… be here when it happens?”

minhyun nodded, tears threatening to well up again.

“oh no… don’t cry minhyunnie…..” whispered dongho, his voice cracking as he wiped the tear that was now slowly making its way down minhyun’s face. “you’re gonna make me cry too…”

 

_three minutes_

 

a deafening crash resounded from somewhere down below, and as they craned their necks up to the sky, they were met with the sight of the sky being overwashed with an inky blackness that seemed not so much a colour as a lack of colour itself, replacing the brilliant purple it had been mere minutes before.

dongho gazed up in awe, not quite able to believe what he was seeing, when minhyun grabbed his face, and pulled it down to meet his tear-crusted eyes.

“thank you dongho for everything… we’re gonna say goodbye soon i think. i know it’s the world, but… don’t blame yourself, ok?”

dongho felt the familiar warmth of tears streaming down his face. he found himself unable to speak, all that came out was a ragged sob.

 

_two minutes_

 

“don’t cry dongho-yah… i’ll find you again. and when i do… i’ll surround you, and we c- we can give life to a world of our own.” minhyun choked out, barely audible over the roar of the pandemonium occurring right above them. dongho could barely see him through the brief flashes of light that the nearby lightning provided. _he probably still looks beautiful,_ he thought to himself.

 

“promise?” asked dongho, taking minhyun’s hands into his own. he ran his thumb over his boyfriend’s fingers, realising that this might just be the last time he could do this. 

 

_one minute left_

 

_ “ _ i  promise _ ” _

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh... im really bad at writing so .. sorry about this dkfjskjsdhfksf. i mainly did it bc ppl in my twt gc encouraged me. if u DID like it be sure to leave kudos or comment lol


End file.
